A need exists for a system enabling diagnostics and prognosis of equipment technical states and diagnostic prescriptions to perform maintenance all in real-time for equipment that vibrate at a location including identification of the worse equipment in a group, the worst repair for the worse equipment, all positioned using easy to understand graphics on virtual tags for equipment according to their position in a real facility or a group of real facilities.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.